


The One Who Doesn't Dreams

by auhr00



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Past Abuse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Jesse McCree, Work In Progress, porn stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auhr00/pseuds/auhr00
Summary: She rummages through her purse and hands him a business card. He gazes at the thing in suspicion before reading the label. Jess Million Studio is written in bold letters at the top corner. He leans back and looks up at Vaswani. Her stare is those of a predator. Her eyes move downward to his torso then back at his face. Smiling once more."I would like you to become one of our models," She rests her elbows on the table and intertwines her hands together."I'm a pornstar manager."He could not believe his hearing.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada, Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU that has been stuck in my mind for a while. I was inspired by a gay manhwa (korean comic) called Walk On Water. It originated from a novel.
> 
> It's my first fic, I had fun writing this. english isn't my native language, so i would love to hear any feedbacks! I don't have a beta reader, mistake is my own and i apologize for it. 
> 
> Takes place in New York City, New York. I am not from there and some place will be made up. I'm not really familiar with the adult industry as well, but i will try my best to do more research.

Hanzo shimada has decided to leave the clan and start anew. It was not easy. It took him thirty-eight years to have the confidence to do so. He left his home in Hanamura with nothing but a few money and clothes. Leading the empire was the only thing he cared about, until he realized it is no longer worth it. He doesn't desire to follow orders and vice versa until his dying breath. The elders have not discussed with him the consequences of leaving the clan. But they granted him to leave, though there is no freedom just yet. He will still expects assassins to come for him.

Hanzo follows his brother to America. Genji left the clan years ago while Hanzo lived in America for only five days. He does not understand much of the culture yet and neither the places. It was fortunate for him that Genji offered him to stay in his place for as long as he needed. His brother has matured. There is an air of calmness surrounding him and he does not play around with women anymore. His physic has changed as well. The green hair dye has faded to his natural color. He's grown a stubble on his chin and a few inches in height, towering over him a slight.

It feels like yesterday they're only a child. Playing around in the garden without a care in the world. Genji would often wait for him in front of his room for hours, not caring about the cold. He would cry out for his big brother and said there was no one else except him. His heart aches hearing Genji's wailing. It is true, in a way. Their father isn't affectionate and mother died just after a few days of giving birth to Genji. 

The person who took care of him the most is himself and sometimes the servants. But Genji needed someone who is close in age to play with. He can't be that person. He needed to stop playing with his brother and focus on his studies and training. He needed to lead the clan so Genji wouldn't carry the weight of responsibility. He needed to be stronger. He doesn't want the elders to manipulate Genji into anything and to turn him into a heartless being. He would sacrifice himself for Genji, the only family he has. 

"Brother? You asleep?" Genji shakes his shoulder gently. Hanzo opens his eyes and glances at his right. Genji's in his work clothes. He would never have thought his brother could become a construction worker. He lifts a finger to his own forehead and massages it. 

His head is pounding. "No. My head just hurts." Genji stares at him in concern and stands up from the sofa to pour ocha tea into a cup in the open space kitchen. His brother soon hands him the warm glass. He thanks him and take little sip from it. 

"I won't be gone for long today. There is medicines in the--" 

"Drawer. Yes Genji, i know. You have told me that before." The edge of his lips moves upward. It touched him that someone is worried about his well-being. It's been too long. 

Genji smiles and stares at his yukata. Brows scrunching. "... Are you sure you don't want me to buy you modern clothes?" Hanzo shakes his head.

The question offends him a little. He has asked twice. It's not like he is old-fashioned. Not entirely. But he's just never interested to own one. What he wears in Hanamura is either suits, kyu-dogi, yukata, or sometimes kimono. It is more comfortable to him, Genji knew this. And he hasn't left the apartment since the first day, there's no reason for him to purchase one just yet. 

Genji nods in understanding and pats his pockets to feel if there's items left behind. "Alright, well i'll be off! Make sure to call me if you need anything!" Hanzo waves his hand. He adjusts the backpack slung over his shoulder and flashes him a grin, then left with the door shutting behind in a loud bang. He set the cup down on the coffee table. A tired sigh left his mouth.

He feels too much like a burden. Relaying on his brother like this when it should be the other way. He promised himself he will find a place soon and a job. In fact, he shall start searching. After finishing the tea he walks to his brother's room that's in the hallway. Inside the bedroom, posters of his favorite japanese and american rock band decorate his walls. It reminds him of the younger Genji with bright green hair. The room is clean, there aren't things scattered on the floor unlike the teenage Genji. 

He sat in the chair in front of the desk and turned on the computer. As Google finally loaded, he typed on the search bars for an open job near the area he lived in. He's gifted with many talents. So he's certain he will do good in what he chooses. The website at the top is looking to hire an english teacher, the second website management trainee, the third business analyst, and the list continues. He might consider the top five websites. He bookmarks it then checks the time in the corner of the screen, it's almost eleven. After more searching he will entertain himself first with books then perhaps shop for clothes. 

New York City, New York. It is crowded whether it's night or day, the many huge buildings in Hanamura is nothing compared to this. He remembered visiting a place in America on one of his business trips that he's sure is New York. But he could not remember much. There was no time to simply admire the city or visit the recommended places. He was here for business purposes only. 

He's seated on a chair outdoors in a cafe, the umbrella above him shielded his eyes from the harsh light of the sun. Arms crossed, he stared at the shopping bags before him. He bought four pieces of clothing, a pair of suits and a pair of casual clothes. Genji would be proud since he finally 'stretched his legs'. Such an odd idiom. He takes a bite of the glazed donut, and looks at the cloudless blue sky. His life so far in America is too peaceful. He should feel… Deserving of the peace. But his past would always come to remind him of the sins he committed. 

He obeyed all the elders orders, whatever it is he will do it. Except, he disobeyed one. To strike down his own brother. But he has considered it and almost did. Genji was a nuisance and an embarrassment. The other Family could not handle the younger Shimada actions and he does not do his duties. In the dojo at night, he held a katana in one hand and Genji held nothing. His brother was clueless and didn't question why he's up so late. Only Smiling like a carefree child while saying, 'Let's leave this empire Hanzo! Two brothers against the world!'

He could not do it then. He will not kill his own kin. So he told him to leave alone. His smile disappeared and his expression was one of shock and hurt. 'It's always about the clan, huh?' Correct. It was always about the clan. Anything for the sake of the clan, anything but Genji to be killed. He did not say the last part to him. Genji is gone the next day without saying a word to him. The Family was glad he no longer lived in the empire and caused a ruckus. But they much preferred him dead. So Hanzo takes the punishment from them for not killing his brother. 

He mutters a curse in his native language. Recalling about the past would always bring him a headache. He's about to stand and leave, until a tan brunette haired woman comes to sit in the opposite chair. She has a face that he assumes is Indian, her white long-sleeve dress shirt and pencil skirt is ironed to perfection. No wrinkles out of place. 

He raises a brow and straightens his posture. "May i help you?"

The woman smiles, welcoming yet mischief. "Let me introduce myself, i am Satya Vaswani. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said almost purr-like. He does not like this woman. She extends her hand for him to shake and he takes it in a firm grip. Nods, then left her hold. 

"Hanzo. I could not say the same." 

The woman seems taken aback by his bluntness, but regains her elegance. She calls for the waiter and orders an ice tea, rummages through her purse and hands him a business card in silence. He gazes at the thing in suspicion before reading the label. Jess Million Studio is written in bold letters at the top corner. An email address, phone number, and their website is written in the middle in smaller size. He leans back and looks up at Vaswani. Her stare is those of a predator. Her eyes move downward to his torso then back to his face. Smiling once more. 

"I am a new manager in Jess Million Studio, and i'm interested in you. I would like you to become one of our models, but first i will tell you a bit of what i do," She rests her elbows on the table and interwines her hands together. 

"I'm a pornstar manager. As you might know, what i'll do is help guide you through your work. What's different from me than other managers is, i will not take much of your fee. Only five to ten percent and--"

"What?!" Hanzo hisses out. He can feel his face heating up from both anger and embarrassment. He's glad he chose the seats far from people. He could not believe his hearing. No one would even dare to approach him in Hanamura, and with this kind of intention.

Vaswani seems to expect his outburst. She merely sigh, then looks at him with a softer gaze. Posture relaxing. "It is exactly what you hear. I am offering you to become a pornstar. Please consider this, we need someone such as you in our company. I know this must be a shock, but it is an emergency." 

His scowl deepens. Who does she think she is? Is all american this shameless? The same waiter came back and placed her order on the table, the woman thanked him and takes a drink from the straw. 

"No. There are many others you can choose from. I might not even be what you wanted." 

She perks up. "We currently need an asian model for our next video. It is a request from fans. We need a type such as yourself, muscular and bearded. I have interviewed many… And yet their good looks and acting do not meet my expectations."

Hanzo crosses his leg. He is getting uncomfortable and annoyed. "I see. But i must refuse. I have no interest in becoming… A pornstar." He purses his lips. The word left a bitter taste in his mouth. He will not become some sort of sex doll. 

"Please consider it first. We are not gonna immediately turn you to a pornstar yet. There is still an interview you must do, and i hope you will try it once. If you meet our standard, we'll officially turn you to a pornstar. But not without your permission." He would rather never do the interview. His pride and honor will not not allow him that. The woman continues to speak. 

"We are not the usual pornstar company. We take great care of our models and would not do anything you are uncomfortable with. You have my word. And we won't pay you a small amount of money even if you're new in this industry." 

It is a tempting offer, regarding the pay. He will need to move out from his brother's home. But he is not so desperate. Genji wanted to be one, he remembers telling him it would be worth it. 'A sex with many women, Hanzo! That is a dream!' Of course for Genji, the reason comes back to that. But he knows the reality is not as fun as what his brother thinks. He won't do it. Not yet. Or perhaps ever. What would happen if one of the Family found out? He will be ashamed of himself. And what would his ancestors think? It is a horrifying thought. 

"No. I will refuse. Excuse me, I have somewhere else to be." He does not even try to cooperate with this woman. He stands, giving her a menacing glare and reaching for his bags. He didn't get to touch it, her slender figure hid her true strength and her hand grips his wrist hard enough to hurt.

"I apologize. You do not have to leave. Give me a minute." She releases him, picking up a paper and pen from her purse and scribbling something on it. He clenches his fist and sits back down. His wrist is throbbing.

"You are persistent, are you not?"

The woman smirks slightly and nods once. "Yes. I am close friends with the producer of Jess Million Studio. She chose me to search for models, because she thinks i have a good instinct. So i must bring a worthy person to this company." 

He is always confident in his looks and body wise. But he did not think it would lead to someone asking him to become a pornstar. The world just has grudges for him. He should have stayed home. He bit his lips. She seems to have years of experience in what she does and good at it. Somehow, he's certain it is not a joke or scam. 

"And my instinct is telling me you are the one. Take the card with you, i hope you can think about my offer more thoroughly. And this is my personal number. You can ask me anything." The woman pushes the card closer to him and a paper with writings of her phone number. 

He sighs. If it will make the woman disappear faster. "Fine." He takes it and puts it inside the pocket of his brother's jeans. She finishes her drink and leaves her money on the table for her order, expression pleased. 

"I look forward to working with you. Enjoy your day." She smiles for the last time and stands. Walking away from the cafe and finally out of his sight. He stays at the same spot, looking at the ground with a blank stare. He doesn't know how many minutes have passed. The waiter came back, asking him if he's alright. He doesn't answer. How should he even tell Genji about this?

He left the cafe and took a stroll around the city to clear his mind. When he finally had enough, he walk back home. Shutting the door and locking it. A fast thumping of feet running made him look up, and he felt arms wrap around his waist, a choking sound left him. He pushed his brother's head away and grunts. 

"What is wrong with you?! Let go!"

"Why didn't you tell me you left?! I was about to search for you!" 

"Search for-- Genji! I'm not a child!" His brother let go, there's an… Actual tears on his face. And snot. Disgusting. He shakes his head and takes off his shoes. Arranging it neatly in the corner of the door. He then placed the shopping bags on the kitchen counter. His brother is still mentally a child.

"Dramatic."

"You were gone for so long okay! I thought you got lost or something!" He sniffles and wipes his face with his wrist. Hanzo went to the guestroom, his brother following behind like a duckling. He pulls out the scarf tying his hair up and lay down on the single bed, eyes closing.

Genji sit on the edge of the mattress. "So? How's it outside of this cave?" 

It was not entirely bad. He's glad he tasted some of the desserts. Though it was far too greasy, he enjoyed it nonetheless. The sweetness is above average. Just how he likes it. And the change of atmosphere is decent enough. What ruined his day was that woman's sudden presence. He should have left the second she sat. But he did not want to be rude.

"It was fine."

"Well, what took your time? It's five already, i came around three. I really thought you got lost." Hanzo stare at him, unimpressed. Genji chuckles and stretches his arms in the air. 

"A woman came to me, offering a job that i do not wish to partake in." He clicks his tongue and sat-up, combing his hair with his hand.

"A job? What kind?" Genji got up and grabs his hairbrush from the drawer. Hanzo takes it, brushing gently from top to bottom. The curve part easily straightened.

He glares at him through his fringe. "I won't tell you."

Genji pouts, sitting back down. "Seriously, how come you refuse it? Is it… Farming or something?"

"No." 

"Come on! Tell me!"

He raises the hairbrush, ready to throw it at his direction. Genji wiggles his fingers, smirking.

"I'll tickle you if you won't say it." At the threat, Hanzo has no choice but to mutter the word. His brother didn't hear it.

"I'm serious!"

"Pornstar." 

"... What?"

"A pornstar Genji!"

He flushes a bright red. Genji laughs from the bottom of his stomach, shoulders shaking. His hands hold his abdomen and the laughter soon turns to unattractive wheezing. Hanzo throws the hairbrush then, followed by a pillow.

"Stop laughing!" 

"A pornstar! Ha! Oh…! That was a good laugh! Ow! Okay, Stop hitting me!" He hit a couple more punches to his shoulder before finally stopping and let out a tired sigh, it seems to be the only thing he does these days. Genji throws back the pillow to him.

"It is not that funny." He grumbles.

Genji rubs the tears away from his eyes and breathes out, composing himself then tilts his head to the side. "You are considering it?"

"I… No. I do not know."

Genji hums, picking up the hairbrush and returning it in the drawer. "I really don't want to see you getting fucked, but i wouldn't mind, you know. If you're gonna become one."

He hid his face in his hands. He does not want to know that. "What would… Our parents think of me. And our ancestors."

The younger brother groans. "They're dead! It's fine, you're a free man now. And hey, i'll support you no matter what."

His shoulders relax. He's not a free man, but Genji's words are quite reassuring. He is still uncertain. He's uncomfortable around people. He does not want to see anyone naked or getting close to sweaty skin. The image disgusted him to no end. "Why are you so supportive of this?"

"Well, the money mostly. I mean… You will share some to me, right?"

Hanzo rolls his eyes and barely resists the urge to throw things at him again. He removes himself from Genji's jacket, his brother takes it from his hand and Hanzo lay back down. "Yes. But i… am uncomfortable." 

"Then you shouldn't do it, brother. Don't force yourself. There's plenty of other jobs that will pay you just as much. I think." 

Genji folds the jacket on his desk. "And money isn't an issue right now. I told you, you can stay here. Just relax for once, the clan has put you through alot."

Hanzo faces the wall. Guilt starts to consume him. He does not deserve such a good brother. If only he knew he wanted to kill him years ago. For now, he will keep quiet. "... I suppose so."

Genji hums and leaves with the quiet clicking of the doorknob. What has he become? He is actually considering her offer. Maybe it was best for him to stay in the clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

He's staring at the computer screen, a finger tapping on the desk. It's been a week since his encounter with Vaswani. He is glad that she doesn't pester him about the interview. Beside the keyboard lies Jess Million Studio business card. Its material is of good quality, black colored with the letters and numbers golden. No patterns decorate the card. Hanzo looks at it and narrows his eyes at the website name. 

The letters shine, as if telling him to just get over his insecurities and try the forbidden. Hanzo turns his body around to make sure his brother truly was asleep. His loud snoring confirms him. After a few more minutes of hesitating, he types in the name. It shows a warning.

__

_**This website contains nudity and depictions of sexual acts between males. Are you over 18 and wanting to view adult content?** _

A gay pornsite. He's now guessing the woman approached him with the idea of Hanzo acting in a gay videos. His body tenses. Although he is a traditional person, he does not mind the concept of the same sex being together. It is just the thought of him having sex with a stranger, and a male on top that, discomfort him more than with the opposite sex.

He does not have much experience. His first and last sex was at nineteen of age, with an older woman from a rival clan. There was no passion. It was to build trust and to ally their clan together. Hanzo did not enjoy the presence of the woman or the sex, unlike Genji. He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, then clicks 'yes'. 

A few images pop up. The first one shows a three naked men standing. A pale silver haired male is in the middle of two dark skin men, the pale one has his leg hooked up by the male on his right. Bearded with a bald fade haircut, his face hidden in the other's neck. On the left is a man that he guessed is around seven-feet tall, bald and clean shaven. Three white horizontal lines painted the middle of his face, his smirk shows even teeth and his massive hand rested on the waist of the pale. 

The dark men angled their body to the silver haired, whose head is tilted up facing left. His expression is of pure ecstasy, mouth open and face flushed red. They were all muscular, but the man on the left… Is huge. He can't guess what he does in his free time. His bulging biceps looks to be from years of training, it is bigger than his own head. 

Hanzo's dick throb, he squirms in his yukata. The image below it has two men, their skin the color of mocha. It's a medium close-up shot of a large tattooed male with scruff on his chin, and messy long hair that's white in the middle. Big hand covers the eyes of a bearded male with a curly crew-cut hairstyle. The smaller man's mouth is opened slightly, and the large man's face is angled to his neck. Red eyes looked at the camera, his lips formed a mean grin, his right hand on the other's neck. 

The angles and lighting of every photo are fitting for their poses, and the models are all very… Unique. But attractive. The air around him suddenly felt hotter. He avoids the other images, choosing to instead read the privacy policy and terms of the company. 

He is not sure how long it's been, but his eyes have gotten tired from rereading it. He couldn't help but to scroll down to check the other images. He stifles a gasped seeing a nude, scarred eye man standing with his muscles flexed. The man's dick stood proud, heavy and swollen. He does not believe something that huge can live under. It can't be called a dick. Where do they find all these massive models?

"Wow." 

A screech left his mouth. His hand slapping Genji's face out of reflex, the sound echoes as it hits the flesh. Genji screams. 

"Fuck! You didn't see me?!" 

"No! Get away!" 

Genji touches his burning cheek, hissing at the pain. Hanzo has never pressed the exit button so fast. Too caught up in the website, he did not notice his brother's face beside him. Feeling slightly guilty for slapping his younger. 

"Shit, I think you fried my face. Is it red?" Hanzo turns off the computer and stands to look at the reddening hand-print mark. Above it, Genji's eye is shut. 

"Yes. Wait." 

He walks to the kitchen and grabs the ice pack from the refrigerator. Going back to the bedroom and pushing Genji down to sit on the bed. He pulls Genji's hand away from his burning cheek and presses the pack to it.

He sighs once the coldness spread through the mark. "You've ruined my handsomeness… An apology would be nice."

"... Did you see everything?" 

Genji glances up at him. "Most of it. You never even watch porn, so is this uh…" 

"The website of the studio. That woman gave me a business card." His brother nods. Removing Hanzo's hand from the pack to hold it himself. Hanzo sits next to him. 

"Yeah, i figured. You're really gonna do it?" 

"No. And how are you so sure i don't watch porn?" He raises a brow at his younger. Genji follows his motion, expression blank.

"So you do?"

"... Yes." He averts his gaze. Genji's face leans closer to him.

"Who's the top five AV stars?" Silence answered him. Hanzo glares, and reaches for the ice pack and pushes it hard to his cheek. 

"Fu--! Stop hurting me! Shit...!" Hanzo smirks and lets go. 

"My poor face! what's he gonna think of me now…" Genji pucker his lips and whines. 

"Who?" He blinks.

"Zenyatta. Oh right, i haven't told you. He's uh," Genji coughs, a light blush appearing. "My boyfriend."

So his brother has change preference over the years. "I cannot believe it." 

"Women's nice too, but you know i've never properly dated them. Me and him, it's been five years." Genji's face softens, there's a small but genuine smile that he's never seen before when Genji talks about his past partners. Hanzo feels happy for him.

Genji's hips lift off the bed slightly, pulling out his phone from the jeans back pocket. "Here, let me show you a photo." He taps on the phone gallery and scrolls through pictures until finally tapping on one. He shows it to his brother, Hanzo takes the device. 

It's a photo of Genji next to a petite, bald man. They both wore a matching sweater. Genji's grin is wide while his lover smiled softly to the camera. One of both their hands makes a peace sign and Genji's arm wrapped around his waist. They look like the perfect, happy couple. He can't help but let a smile slip. It is what Genji deserves. 

"He's your first man?" 

"Yep. He's really… I can't describe it in words. He's perfect." Genji flops on the bed, arms spread out and staring at the ceiling with the same grin in the photo. The pack drops to the floor. 

"I fucking love him." He closes his eyes, letting out a small giggle. Hanzo doesn't know what else to say, so he hums and lays down next to him. The back of his head rests on Genji's arm, his brother pulls him close.

"I hope someone will make you happy as well." Genji says, gentle.

They stay quiet for a while. Hanzo thinking over his words. He's uncertain of it. A lifetime with someone… Does he really deserve that much happiness? Would anyone even last with him that long? Hanzo let his eyes close, and breathed out.

At night, he visits Chinatown for the first time in New York City. Red lanterns decorate the streets, painting the dark with a warm red glow. The hustle and bustle of the neighborhood oddly comforts him, the noises filled his numbness. Vendors and cafes staff here and there tried their best to catch the attention of humans and omnics. Yelling discounts and others. Hanzo saunters on the sidewalk to a less crowded spot, hands in his pockets.

_"Ah! You there, handsome brother! Would you like to try one of our special Nian Gao?"_

An old man yells in chinese at him. Hanzo stopped in his tracks in front of the shop. He has not had that in a long time. He looks at the banner of said Nian Gao.

_"I would not mind."_

The man's smile widens.

_"Please come in!"_

He ushers Hanzo inside. The cafe is small and cramped. As you step in, a long wooden bench is attached to the walls on the left. And on the right, a long bartop counter with stools. The color of the wall is white with the lower half red. The interiors are all fine woods, and most decorations are of scrolls with chinese handwriting.

_"Welcome!"_

A woman yells from behind the counter. Hanzo set himself down on the bench. The man asked if he wanted to order anything else.

_"Hot tea, unsweetened."_

He leaves and brings him the tea a few minutes later, saying his Nian Gao would be ready soon. Hanzo nods and looks around. There are only five customers, himself included. Hanzo sip the green tea, trying to enjoy the quiet before someone breaks it. Genji would not be back for two days. He's staying with that lover of his, who works as a kindergarten teacher. Hanzo didn't understand how it's possible they met, until Genji said fate brings them together at a bachelor party. 

Hanzo's a bit envious of his brother's domestic life. But he shouldn't. It is Genji's award for rebelling against the clan. Unlike Hanzo, Genji's hands are free of the innocent's blood. A shadow cast over him, Hanzo looks up. 

White, horned omnic stands in front of his table. The Shimada Gumi pin on his breast pocket. Just like he'd known, it's been following him since he first stepped into this neighborhood. Without asking for permission, it sits on the chair opposite of him. His brows twitches.

_"You look well, ex-chairman."_

It speaks in their native language and bows its head. Hanzo scoffs, putting his cup down.

_"What do you want this time?"_

He says with much bitterness he could muster, and fold his arms.

Without further bluffing, It took out a tablet from inside its suit and showed him a screen filled with numbers. His eyes widened. The amount is above the last time they met. Much more. It is not the same person. He looks at the name.

_"What?!"_

_"Your father's forgotten debt to the Arata clan."_

Some of the customers stare at him from hearing his outburst. Hanzo lowers his voice, and whispers harshly.

_"He has never told me this!"_

The omnic then shows him a soundless video. The camera angle is on the side, It's a clear view of his father's figure, bowing on his knees to the chairman of Arata. Is this a trick? It can't be. That yukata belongs to none other than his father. Hanzo watched that robe's pattern being made, It is his father's favorite.

_"One of Arata's underlings just informed us this morning. They said your father has kept this a secret for fifteen years."_

It returns the tablet in his suit. Hanzo's palm clenches hard on his covered arms. He can't believe it. Two billion that he needs to pay. Alone.

_"What… Did he use it for?"_

_"We are not so sure."_

Hanzo scowls.

_"Is the Family not taking care of this?! What about the new chairman?!"_

_"The clan is having financial problems. We cannot help you."_

He knows it's a lie. This is one of his punishments.

_"... How long?"_

_"They give you a year to collect that amount."_

Hanzo slaps a hand on the table, causing it to rattle and spills all his tea. His face is heating up. He did not think that the Family is this much of a scum. All those years he's helped them, yet they're not willing to pay that much for his sake and chose this to be his torment.

_"What if i refuse to pay?"_

_"Then we will finish the duty you did not do."_

The next second, he's already had a fork in between its eyes. Hanzo's breathing turns laboured, his vision going hazy and dark. Hanzo paws at his throbbing chest with a hand and glare daggers into its cracked face. 

He bared his teeth.

_"You will all be dead before you even say his name."_

The omnic whirrs. It lets out sparks as it yanks out the fork, long wires tangle on the utensil. It hardly flinches.

_"I will send you a message regarding their account. Have a good night, ex-chairman."_

It bows a ninety-degree angle, and steps out with less grace. 

Fuck.

He cannot relax for once, can't he? It is just not possible for someone like him to achieve peace or redemption. The yakuza still runs in his blood. He is a man trying to find his own path, but ends up going to the same ones. He's at a loss. A thump on the table snaps him back to reality. The old man is placing a plate full of steaming Nian Gao, his face concerned. He curses at himself internally. This man understood them.

_"On the house. Good luck, boy."_

The next day, Hanzo signed up for the model application and answered the questions truthfully from the website.

He's on the sofa, watching random news that for once he did not care what happened. The voices drift in and out of his ears. His stomach grumbles. He has not eaten anything since last night. But Hanzo ignores it in favour of staring blankly at the television. It has been an hour. He has not received any email.

Hanzo's attention moves to the balcony. He stands with his phone in his hand and slides the door open. The cold wind hit his face harshly, his hair flowing behind him in a mess and some tickling his cheeks. Hanzo looks down at the road, his elbows touching the railing. He should remind himself to purchase cigarettes. It's been too long since he's last tasted it. 

Two billion. He needs to have it in a year. Choosing to be a pornstar because of it… Is humiliating and ridiculous to him. What of his pride and honor? He tried to not think of that. His hand grips the top of his hair, eyes shut tight. He could just end himself right here.

His phone dings. Sparing him of his misery. Hanzo brings it close to his face and reads the notification. He taps it. It’s the email he was waiting for.

_Please send us two photos of your full body, naked and clothed. We also need a close-up picture of just your face._

He went inside and closed the door behind him. Walking to the hallway and into the bathroom that's on the left. He turned the lights on and gazed at himself in the mirror. His hair is sticking up to every direction. There's dark circles under his eyes from not getting enough sleep and his eyelids feel heavy. The white part of his eyes is a pink color. He refused to look like a mess for the photos. 

Hanzo grabs one of his hair brushes from the mirror cabinet and tidies his hair. He ties it into a ponytail with a coiled hair tie then washes his face using Genji's facial wash. He dashes into his room and snatches his concealer, which he buys out of force, from the desk drawer and stands in front of the body mirror. He rubs his under eyes with the concealer and blends it using a finger. 

He removes himself from the yukata, revealing his blue dragon tattoo that started from his left wrist and ended on his pectoral. His phone covers his face as he takes his picture, with the courage he managed to gather. He then takes an expressionless close-up photo of his face then a final photo of himself wearing black t-shirt and joggers. He sits on the bed and sends it to them. They replied not long after, telling him the address of the studio. He is scheduled to be there tomorrow at ten in the morning. 

No turning back. He has thought of this decision long and hard last night. So be it if one of the Family found out about this. He should no longer care about them. And he should not care about people that will soon know his face and masturbate to him. He should ignore everything. He will collect that money and not have the clan kill his brother. His phone vibrates once more. He checks it. An unknown number.

_Unknown: Good afternoon. This is Satya Vaswani. I am glad you decided to join us. Please get a good rest._

He adds her to his contact list, but chooses to not respond. Hanzo lays down and curls his body. He will sleep off his worries until evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edit many times on the first chapter. I'm sorry for bad sentence patterns. I'm still trying to improve.
> 
> Criticism are welcome. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a mention of abuse here. Though it's very brief, i have added another tag for this fic.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Hanzo stands on the pavement and checks if the address is correct. He's in front of a connected three-storey house, its architecture is that of a block. The large windows look polished and the lawn is kept neat with organized plants and trees growing out of it. Pillars stood on the entrance and gate. A modern but elegant design. 

He sees Vaswani step out and walks over to him, opening the gate and greeting Hanzo with a smile. She motions to come inside then guide him to a spacious living room. He sits on the long cream-colored sofa. Above him, the chandelier dimmed. Natural light came through the large window door that led to a patio. 

"You must be thirsty. I will bring you a drink."

Hanzo nods. Her high heels click-clacks as she disappears inside another room. His eyes look around and notices a bookshelf filled with DVD cases. He is not a person who enjoys movies, but he saunters toward it and slides one out. His brows scrunch. Jess Million Entertainment. A film production? He looks at the front.

The cover is of a bearded, tan scruffy-looking man sitting on a middle of a black sleek desk. His back is hunched slightly. He wears a suit without an undershirt, chest hair out for everyone to see. The man's legs are open and his wrists, one mechanical, rest on top of it with each hand holding a leash. Two skinny, topless collared men are kneeling on each side of his legs. Facing the camera and blind folded, their hands a praying gesture. The tan man smirks, head tilted a little to the side. 

'Almighty' Is the title written at the bottom. Hanzo does not know what to feel. He looks at the cast names. Jess Million is one of them. He is guessing he's the person in the middle.

"I heard that is one of the best sales." Looking behind him, Vaswani came with a tray in hands. Said tray is placed down and Hanzo puts the case back to its spot. 

"I see..." Hanzo walks back to the sofa and sits next to her. The interview starts, she asks him about the necessary things that felt as if every part of him is revealed. But he provides truthful answers. Once over, she hands him the contract and a pen. Hanzo reads and rereads it before signing his signature.

"You are sure of only taking ten-percent?" 

She drinks from the glass before answering. "Yes. I have a business, you see. This is just a side job." 

That makes sense. He nods and gives her back the contract. The thought of what he will be doing causes his heartbeat to thump faster. Hanzo clasps his palm together on his lap. 

"This solo shoot… The kind depends on the CEO and director?"

"Yes. You will be masturbating, but they might tell you to do penetration as well. There's a script. Usually, all you need to do is follow it."

Anal penetration. He has done research on it. But he hasn't… Attempted it to himself. He did not have the confidence yet. Seeing his worried expression, Satya pats his stiffening shoulder. He should call these people by their first names. 

"Do not worry, they won't give you too much pressure since you are still new." 

Her hand stays for a minute then lets go. Hanzo reaches for the infused water and drinks it slowly. It is quiet. Perhaps the rooms are all soundproofed. He puts the glass back down.

"... My positions. Which will i get?"

Satya thinks of his question and hums thoughtfully. "Your position depends on your performance. You might get the role as exclusive bottom, exclusive top or those who switch. That depends on the CEO, mostly. " He nods, uncertain of what else to question.

"What is taking them so long…" The woman mutters, sounding impatient. She looks at her watch and clicks her tongue. 

"Let's just head up, shall we?" 

She sighs then stands. Hanzo follows behind her. They walk up to the marble staircase that has railing on the sides, the indoor swimming pool takes up most of the space on the second floor. A bar is on the side and lounge chairs surround the pool in a neat manner. 

Satya led him to another pair of stairs, this time stopping in a wide hallway that consisted of many shut doors. They stand in front of one, she turns the doorknob gently and opens the door. Chattering is the first thing that greets his ears. Inside is a spacious-bedroom with people scattered around. He sees two women setting up a lighting and one other holding a mic boom pole high in the air. More than five people occupy this room.

The cameraman sat in a chair in front of the king-sized bed, behind his cinema camera. Talking to a slender woman sitting on the couch, her hair up in a ponytail. One of the women who's holding the lighting sees them and she waves her hand aggressively. A bright grin on her face. She left her position to run towards them, Hanzo took a few steps back as she's getting close.

Satya crosses her arms, annoyed. The short woman looks at her sheepishly. "Sorry! We got a bit of a problem earlier! I forgot to tell you about it, luvs!" Not waiting for her response, the bubbly woman turns her attention to him.

"You must be Hanzo!" She snatches his hand and shakes it with both hers. He tries to mask his surprise expression. Feeling uncomfortable by her energetic personality. Hanzo gives a force smile that he sure looks taut. But her smile widened seeing it.

"I'm Lena Oxton! but you can just call me Lena!" She continues to shake his hand, finally stopping when Satya pulls it away from him with a tired sigh.

"I think that is enough." 

"Oh! Right!" Lena chuckles and puts a palm on his left shoulder blade instead, pushing him slightly to walk further inside. Touchy, he decided about her. 

"This way!"

Hanzo looks at the rest. Keeping his head held high as he notices their stares on him. Lena moves away once she's guided them to the couch, the woman with the ponytail looks at him from top to bottom. Her gaze was sharp. Satya moves to stand at her side, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"She's our producer and director. Amélie Guillard." Satya says, smiling. He nodded once at her. Amélie whispers to Satya in her ear, not loud enough for him to listen. Her eyes widened.

"Amélie!" Satya smacks her shoulder lightly. She groans then, palm on her face. Amélie chuckles.

"I'm kidding, chère. Please take a seat on the bed, Hanzo."

He does as told. Sitting on the comfortable mattress with his back straight and body tense. The perfect picture of someone who would rather be anywhere else. He sighted the many other cameras encircling near the bed. His eyes glance at the cameraman, who looks at him with sympathy. The short man stands and hands him a bottle of water in which Hanzo gladly accepts it. 

"The name's Lucio! Looking forward to working with ya." He grins. It lessens his stiffness and Hanzo returns it with a sincere smile. He nods and Lucio goes back to his spot. 

"Where's McCree?" Satya asks aloud, taking a seat beside Amélie.

"He went outside not long ago, on the phone with someone." Lucio says, wiping the camera lens with a cloth. 

Three women approached him. Introducing themselves one by one with only their first name and what they do. He feels slightly overwhelmed, but they meant good with their intention. Hanzo respects it. Mei stays standing beside him, a foundation cushion in her hand. She tap his face with it while humming a tune. Hanzo closed his eyes as the cushion went near his eyelids. 

"You have such a clear skin!" She says cheerfully. Slightly embarrassed by her comment, he chose to remain silent. Fiddling with his fingers. He then hears the sound of the door opening and closing, followed by a shuffling and deep husky drawl that sends a light shiver in his spine. 

"Hey! The fella 'ere yet?" 

"Yes! Hurry up!"

His eyes opened. The first thing he sees are long torso and legs. Just as he knew, the man is muscular and sturdy. His hair is messy and the beard looks unkempt, the same as that cover he saw. Somehow, it does not look bad on the man. He has a prominent jawline and hazel eyes that seems to glow. Jess Million, or McCree, wears a brown slacks and unbutton long-sleeve dark shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a tag chain necklace. Stetson on his head. His mechanical arm shines under the lights.

The man looks at him. A kind face with arrogant-looking eyes. He takes a seat in the single couch a bit away from the other, never taking his eyes off him. Ankle over a knee, he grins. 

"Hanzo, right?" 

He nods, Mei brushes his face with a powder then moves away from him. Satya stands and gives him two pages of a paper. It's a script. He reads it. 

"We advise you to follow what it says. But if you don't, it is fine as long it makes sense and sounds natural." 

Another silent nod from him. She proceeded. "Try to prevent yourself from being stiff, pretend as if we aren't here and do not look at the camera too much."

"I will try." 

Pleased, she pats him on the back as a gesture of support. "Do your best. Thirty-five minutes to read that script." 

It feels like a second. The timer went off and Satya approached him once more, taking the paper from him. Behind her, Mei shouts a 'Good luck, Hanzo!' with a smile on her face. Lucio give a thumbs up and the rest says their own encouragement. Satya goes back to her seat and Amélie give the cue to start recording. 

Hanzo undresses without hurry, stripping off the sweater then ripped jeans. He felt his skin heating up. His fingers tuck inside the boxer to pull it down gently, the undergarment drops to the rug at a slow pace. He looks at the camera with half-lidded eyes, then glances at McCree. The man stands to sit on the same couch as Satya, expression serious. His steady gaze were raking him. Hanzo stifles another shiver. 

He turns his body around, kicking his undergarment away from his feet and crawls to the bed. He feels the soft fabric under his palms and lower himself in the middle, ass high in the air. He bit his lips. Something about this… Thrills him, yet shame him. But the thrill overtake the rest. 

He panted, sweat appearing on his body and face reddening. His hands reach behind him to part his ass-cheeks. He stays like that for a short while before his palm leaves the flesh, to grab at the lube in front of him. He pours what he thinks is an average amount of it to his hand and slid his lube finger to his twitching hole. The script did not tell him to penetrate himself. Merely to rub it in a gentle and slow movement, teasing.

"Hand me one 'o those damn cameras." Lucio blinks, looks at Amélie for approval who mouthed a 'No' and back to Jesse. Seeing his expression, he hands him the camera from his bag. Amélie makes a protest, but Jesse McCree ignores it and saunters to the pretty man. He gets on one knee, turns the camera on and records that hairless pink hole. Hanzo stiffens, finger stopping for a second before continuing his movement. 

Jesse whispers low enough for only him to hear, breath slightly shallow. He ignores his urge to knead at that perky ass. "Relax. Shove it in fer me, darlin'." 

Hanzo obeys after long minutes of hesitation, putting a finger gently inside. Toes curling, he gasps at the unfamiliar feeling squeezing inside of him. His legs tremble. Hanzo circles his walls, testing the sensation. He pushes his finger deeper inside and whimpers. 

"Good boy. Turn 'round n' add one more." 

He turns, legs spread. Jesse gets up and sits on the bed in front of him. Angling the camera to his flushed face, then to his crotch. The man's dick is as pretty as the rest of him. A circumcised seven-inch penis, pale with the tip pink and little pubic hair. Hanzo puts in another finger, pushing until it reaches his prostate and moans aloud that sends tingles to his hardening dick. He swallows a lump in his throat. Fuck, what a sight. He's not usually this hot and bothered. 

With trembling hands, Hanzo grips his prick and strokes it in an up-down motion. Groaning and panting. He stops to rub a circle on the head, continuing to move his fingers inside and moans once more as it hits the same spot. His hand goes back to the reddened penis. Biting his shining lips. He's getting close.

"Ha... I--"

"Look up, sweetheart." 

His shut eyes open, revealing dark glossy iris. After a few more strokes, white liquid spurted out from the tip. Hanzo's mouth opens a slight, an eye closes as some get to the pale cheek. The man panted heavily and dropped to his back. Hair strands sticking to his forehead and a few leaving the once tidy ponytail. Hanzo's slender strong fingers slowly move up to his flushed abs, coating it with the sticky liquid. Keen eyes stare at the camera from his side, tongue picking out to lick his semen. His legs quiver and finally lowers to straighten on the bed. He lets out a final gasps. A hand on his stomach. 

Jesse stops recording and takes a good look at him. Sharp jawline and cheekbones, a bow-shaped lips. Muscular, short and slim waist glistening with sweats and come. Fuck. His hardened pink, brownish nipples look begging to be sucked. He wants to bite his way up that gorgeous tattoo. Jesse's own pecs is muscular, but tight. While Hanzo's is more soft-looking and rather bigger. The man's biceps looks like it packs a punch, it's well built yet lean. Jesse stared down at him, and tries to command his dick to soften. Hanzo gives him a glare and changes his position to sitting, one leg bent. Jesse smiles at him. Putting down the camera on the bed and standing. 

"Nice job, Hanzo." He takes out his unlit cigarillo from his chest pocket and puts it in between his teeth. Not lighting it just yet. Hanzo looks at his own body in disgust. Satya walks to them with a cloth and towel in hands, handing it over to the man. He thanks her and rubs his hands and stomach clean of the liquid. Standing up and wrapping the towel around his waist.

McCree steps away to give him space, Hanzo grabs his clothing then his quiet steps disappear inside the bathroom. He chuckles and flicks his lighter to the tip of the cigarillo. One hand on his hip and the other waving the smoke away. 

"Not much talkin' huh, that one." 

Everyone says their agreement, besides Satya and Amélie who sigh. They didn't agree with his intervention, again. He sat in the middle of them, legs up on the table. Making the items on top of it fell and scattered. 

"He did very well. You should have let him continue with the script, or he might leave like the last one out of many." Amélie says to him, but her eyes glare at Lucio. The short man chuckles awkwardly, moving his seat slightly away from them. 

"Uh… He's the bossman here. Sorry, Amélie." 

She shakes her head, sighing once more then standing. She's already used to them. "I know. Let's just start editing." 

Jesse leaves them to it. Still feeling high from the adrenaline. He hopes Hanzo stays. Shit, his face when climaxing was sexy. And his acting... Is godsend. It was a good decision to open up this business, and still is.

Jesse slumps further into the couch. He's only ever fucked his partners. He takes his pleasure and satisfaction from it, from witnessing his partners ecstasy and hearing their praises. A woman is the first who motivated him to open this business. He still remembers the day he met her. She was more bones than skin, approaching him late at night when he's in the middle of a stroll. Her life looked like it's been sucked out of her. She told him to fuck her until she forgets. He didn't agree, at first. Until she says he'll pay him. 

So in a cheap hotel he fucked her hard and fast, that turned gentle at the end. There are wounds and scars on her body. Without her permission, he kissed her forehead. Caressing her sides gently and whispering sweet nothings. She cried and he panicked. Asking her what's wrong or if he hurted her. She shook her head. 

'My husband is never this gentle.' Is what she said. He stopped what he's doing and hugged her as she told him the things her man does to her, how the sex was always the worst part. Jesse asked for his name and the next day located him then punched the bastard until he's a bloodied mess. He knows zero shits about sex apart from hearing it from other members. But he knows damn well that it's supposed to be good. 

Jesse is the owner and CEO, but also the actor. The company started five years ago with the help of Ashe. Using dirty savings, she lends him her resource. Some of the income he makes goes to her as the repayment. He's known Ashe for years. They formed a crime group called the Deadlock Gang. Making money out of illegal weapon tradings. The list goes on. He's not proud of what he did, but anything for the money back then. He's grateful for Ashe, in a way. He considered her as a big sister, and the Deadlock Gang was his family. 

Here he is now. No longer caring much about the big bucks and only wanting to take care of his models. That's why when he's around, he never really went with the script. Amélie scolds him for it, but well. He's not stopping soon. 

"Where'd ya find 'im?" He asks, taking a long drag from his cigarillos. Letting the chemical hug his lungs before puffing it out, his head tilted up. 

"Cafe." Satya said simply, tapping on her phone. He hums. The bathroom door opens, revealing Hanzo with the same clothes. Hair untied and wet from not properly dried. His face is still flushed, though light. Damn, but the man sure is pretty. Satya outdid herself this time. 

Hanzo looks at the floor, then at them. Although he seems composed, his feet shuffle. "May i leave?" 

At his voice, Satya stands and grabs her purse. Walking toward him. "Yes, thank you for today. I'll--"

"I'll accompany you down, darlin'." He cuts in. Smiling at the two and sauntering to them with swagger. Satya narrows his eyes at him. Hanzo shakes his head, hand already on the doorknob. 

"No, it is fine. I will go alone." He bows, Jesse raises an eyebrow. A habit the man hasn't left, he thinks. Then steps out without waiting for their response, the door creaking shut behind him. Jesse looks at Satya, who looks back at him. Expression apathetic. 

"What?"

"... Why do you always-- Never mind." She sighs and goes to help the others fold up the dirty bed sheets. Scratching the back of his neck, he shrugs and goes to check on the records. 

It's a good day.


End file.
